Not that rotten to the core
by Steffie1
Summary: Surely the air pirate Glyde would be totally rotten to the core. Why, oh why, did he save Denise Marmalade then? Could it be that there's actually some goodness within him? Glyde x Denise.
1. Protector

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) Steffie

Chapter 1: Protector

Denise's P.O.V.

How long has it been? Was it one year? Or maybe was it two? Hmm, I think I've been the captain of the police force for two years. Ever since I "caught" the Loathes, and gave the former captain my report Glyde helped me to write, I was promoted to captain( and the previous captain decided to retire). Despite being the captain, they still called me, "Officer Denise Marmalade".

But, no one told me how much paperwork the captain does. I have, and always shall, hate paperwork. I missed being on the front line to help stop crime. Just this very moment, I sat in my office to do, you've guessed it, paperwork. It was nine o' clock at night.  
"Maybe I should quit?" I sighed in defeat as I shuffled the papers into one folder. I got up to stretch my legs.

Ever since the Loathes were bailed out, we've never heard from them ever again. Well, only Mr. Loathe we've never of again. Ever since he became an air pirate, Glyde was on the news. A lot. I collected all the articles he was mentioned in; and even taped the news whenever he appeared. No one asked me why I did it. Guess they thought I did it for research? Well, they're partly right...

Oops. Heh, there I go again. Anyways, Loathe Inc. went downhill as well. The casino they owned shut down. The Sart Farm was sold to someone else. Heck, everything that had belonged to "Loathe Inc." became obsolete. Nebula Grey owned the roost as their rival disappeared. Thanks to them, crime went up by twenty percent.

"RING!!" the telephone pierced the silence. I grabbed the receiver, then shoved it into my ear.  
"Captain Denise Marmalade. What's your position"  
"Captain, we need back-up. Nebula Grey's going all-out"  
"Where are you positioned"  
"We're SSW from the petrol station"  
"I'm coming right now." I shouted before I slammed the receiver down.

Half an hour later, SSW from the petrol station.

My car's wheels screeched in protest as I slammed the brake down with full force. I climbed out of my car with caution. Nebula Grey really did go all-out. Three giant mechas that belonged to Nebula Grey based on their tarantula designs, attacked everything that was in their path. Their mechas spat fire out from their mouths whenever any police officers tried to get more close to them. I rushed towards them to aide my fellow officers.

I don't know how long we fought, but it felt like forever. I tried my best to lead one mecha away from the citizens. Big mistake. It was very fast. Before I even realized it, I was almost in front of the petrol station. Uh-oh. I ran the opposite direction to lead the mecha away from the petrol station. I don't need a big explosion.  
"Get out of the way!" I screamed at a man that stood in my way. He wore a black trenchcoat and black boots. His light-brunette hair hung over his one eye. Huh, could it be?

To my utter surprise, the mecha spewed fire from its mouth. The fire was aimed at me! My feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't move. I screamed as the fire leaped at me. I closed my eyes shut as I prepared myself for the worse.  
"Get out of the way!" a voice screamed as I felt myself shoved out of the fire's path. As soon as I fell hard onto the concrete floor, I heard a scream that chilled me to the bone. Then silence.

I heard an explosion as a police officer shot the mecha down. The others did likewise to the others. They captured the pilots as soon as they tried to make their escape.  
"Are you okay, Captain?" one officer asked me. "I'm fine. Where's the man that saved me"  
"Right here, ma'am. But, he's hurt." another officer shouted as she leaned down to the fallen man. I rushed up to him when I noticed he clutched his visible eye. His facial expression was that of severe pain. It was him!

I leaned down to his level as I felt myself shook from worry. "What happened?" I asked the officer. I knew it was a stupid question, but I couldn't think straight.  
"After he pushed you out of the way, he leaped out of the fire's path in time. Unfortunetly for him, a few embers flew into his eye as he leaped."

"I'm taking him to the hospital right away. Go back to the police station without me!" I ordered as I helped him to his feet. I wrapped his one arm around my shoulder. He limped as I helped him to my car. I also helped him into the passenger seat. I also helped him to buckle up. I leaped into my car seat and buckled up as well. I switched the engine on with force. I even revved it with force as I rushed to the nearest hospital.

"Hang on Glyde, we'll be at the hospital soon." I tried to reassure him as I drove to the hospital like a bat out of hell. My voice cracked with worry as I noticed he gritted his teeth in pain. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been in this mess...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Protected

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) Steffie

Chapter 2: Protected

The hospital's waiting room

I sat quietly in the waiting room as I waited for the doctor to get out of surgery. He and a few surgeons had to surgically remove the embers from Glyde's eye. It was a delicate procedure, but Glyde might be able to see despite what've happened.

"..." I sighed to calm myself down. I felt quite guilty. If it weren't for him, I would've died. He actually risked his life to save mine! But, the infamous henchman of Lex Loathe would never have done that. He always had an air of arrogance about him; that he knew he was better than anyone else. Why would he save me?

The doctor came out of surgery. His surgeon team wheeled the unconscious Glyde out of the operating room. Bandages were wrapped around his eye. His unkempt fringe curtained his other eye. He had a grimace on his face. The doctor approached me. His expression was unreadable.

"Captain Marmalade?" the doctor spoke as he removed his surgical mask. He waited until Glyde was out of earshot.  
"How is he"  
"We removed the embers from his eye"  
"And"  
"To be honest, I don't know"  
"What do you mean"  
"Follow me, ma'am. I'll explain." the doctor offered.

We trotted to Glyde's room as the doctor explained to me that Glyde's eye had received severe injuries from the embers. That eye might be blinded for a few weeks, a few months or...forever. We stood in front of Glyde's room. I peaked inside. A nurse comforted the upset air pirate as his body shook from the sobs. My heart broke. This could've been prevented if I was more careful. I owe him one...

"Captain?" the doctor asked me as I barged into the hospital room. I stopped by Glyde's side. I clutched his hand into mine as I squeezed it for reassurance.  
"What do you want?" the henchman's voice cracked. He wiped a few tears from his eye( which was curtained by his fringe) as he tried to glare at me.  
"I just want to thank you for rescuing me. I don't even want to know what would've happened if you weren't there"  
"You're welcome." the teen sniffed. He looked so alone. Like a vulnerable boy.

"Do you have a place to stay? I've heard you can go home today"  
"I don't have a place on Rhyship Island"  
"You can stay by my place for the meantime, until your eye's fully healed." I offered. He frowned at the idea. I should've known it was stupid.  
"I could fly back home"  
"Not in your condition!" the doctor protested."We could always fly you back home?" I suggested.  
"Not in a million years!" Glyde snarled with pure venom.

"Captain, please give us a moment alone." the doctor asked. I did as he said. I stood outside as the doctor and the air pirate had a conversation. I wondered what they spoke about. Glyde's body actually shook as the doctor tried to comfort him. After awhile, the doctor allowed me in. Glyde seemed to have calmed down after what've happened. I approached him again. He smiled as I clutched his cold hand into my warm one.

"Glyde, don't you have something to say?" the doctor smiled.  
"Before we leave, we must go to my hotel room to fetch my things." Glyde stated in a bossy tone.  
"Really"  
"Well, since I have no other choice..." the henchman shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well, I also owe you one."

Much later, we left the hospital and fetched his bags from his hotel room. Soon afterwards, we arrived at my home. Little did I know, it was a start of one of the biggest challenges I have yet to face...

THE END 


End file.
